UFC 82
|gate= $2,200,000 |buyrate= 325,000 |previousevent=UFC 81: Breaking Point |followingevent=UFC Fight Night: Florian vs Lauzon }} UFC 82: Pride of a Champion was a mixed martial arts (MMA) event that took place on 1st March, 2008 at the Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio. The main event was a UFC & Pride FC middleweight title unification match between UFC middleweight champion Anderson Silva and PRIDE FC welterweight champion Dan Henderson. A welterweight matchup between Jon Fitch and Akihiro Gono was originally scheduled, but Gono was forced to withdraw after suffering a hand injury in training. Gono was replaced by Chris Wilson. At the event, former UFC heavyweight champion Mark Coleman was inducted into the UFC Hall of Fame. Results Preliminary card *'Lightweight bout: Jorge Gurgel vs. John Halverson' :Gurgel wins by unanimous decision. The Judges scored the fight 30-27, 30-27, 30-27 *'Welterweight bout: Luke Cummo vs. Luigi Fioravanti' :Fioravanti wins by unanimous decision. The Judges scored the fight 29-28, 29-28, 29-28 *'Welterweight bout: Diego Sanchez vs. David Bielkheden' :Sanchez wins by submission (strikes) at 4:43 of Round 1. *'Welterweight bout: Josh Koscheck vs. Dustin Hazelett' :Koscheck wins by KO (strikes) at 1:24 of Round 2. This was the only preliminary fight that was aired on the broadcast. *'Heavyweight bout: Andrei Arlovski vs. Jake O'Brien' :Arlovski wins by TKO (Punches) at 4:17 of Round 2. Main card *'Welterweight bout: Chris Wilson vs. Jon Fitch' :Fitch wins by unanimous decision. The judges scored the fight 30-27, 29-28, and 30-27. *'Middleweight bout: Chris Leben vs. Alessio Sakara' :Leben wins by TKO (punches) at 3:16 of Round 1. *'Middleweight bout: Evan Tanner vs. Yushin Okami' :Okami wins by KO (knee) at 3:00 of Round 2. *'Heavyweight bout: Heath Herring vs. Cheick Kongo' :Herring wins by split decision. Two judges had the fight 29-28 for Herring & one judge had it 29-28 for Kongo. *''' UFC & Pride FC Middleweight unification bout: Anderson Silva (ufc) vs. Dan Henderson (pfc)''' :Silva wins by submission (rear naked choke) at 4:52 of Round 2. Bonus awards At the end of this event, $60,000 was awarded to each of the fighters who received one of these three awards. *Fight of the Night: Anderson Silva vs. Dan Henderson *Submission of the Night: Anderson Silva *Knockout of the Night: Chris Leben Fighter Payouts Main Cardhttp://www.cagetoday.com/ufc-82-fighter-payouts/ *Anderson Silva: $140,000 ($70,000 to fight, $70,000 to win) *Dan Henderson: $100,000 ($100,000 to fight) *Heath Herring: $140,000 ($70,000 to fight, $70,000 to win) *Jon Fitch: $60,000 ($30,000 to fight, $30,000 to win) *Chris Leben: $50,000 ($25,000 to fight, $25,000 to win) *Cheick Kongo: $30,000 ($30,000 to fight) *Yushin Okami: $28,000 ($14,000 to fight, $14,000 to win) *Evan Tanner: $25,000 ($25,000 to fight) *Alessio Sakara: $17,000 ($17,000 to fight) *Chris Wilson: $12,000 ($12,000 to fight) Preliminary Card *Andrei Arlovski: $170,000 ($105,000 to fight, $65,000 to win) *Diego Sanchez: $60,000 ($30,000 to fight, $30,000 to win) *Josh Koscheck: $20,000 ($10,000 to fight, $10,000 to win) *Luigi Fioravanti: $16,000 ($8,000 to fight, $8,000 to win) *Luke Cummo: $16,000 ($16,000 to fight) *Jorge Gurgel: $14,000 ($7,000 to fight, $7,000 to win) *Dustin Hazelett: $12,000 ($12,000 to fight) *Jake O’Brien: $11,000 ($11,000 to fight) *David Bielkheden: $8,000 ($8,000 to fight) *John Halverson: $3,000 ($3,000 to fight) Total Fighter Payout: $932,000 Read above for bonuses. References External links *UFC 82 Website *UFC 82 Fight Card *"Blood in the Cage" book excerpt - describes pre-fight scene of UFC 82. Category:2008 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in Columbus, Ohio it:UFC 82 ja:UFC 82 no:UFC 82 pt:UFC 82